


Dec 4: Holiday Movies

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Boyfriends, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Ficmas 2020, Fluff and Smut, Home for Christmas, M/M, Sanders Sides Ficmas, but soft shitty blowjobs, shitty blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Virgil is cosied up for christmas break with his boyfriend in his parents otherwise empty house. They plan on nothing but eating an ungodly amount of food, relaxing and watching mushy christmas movies. They don’t actually watch anything.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Kudos: 42





	Dec 4: Holiday Movies

Finals week had been freaking hell on earth. Had anyone told him just how much it was, he may have reconsidered college. Virgil had been so stressed that the muscles in his jaw were sore because he had clenched his teeth so much. And now his calves and thighs were equally as destroyed because he had tried to run the stress out of his body, literally.

He panted hard, bent over, hands on his knees. The cold air burned in his throat and lungs and the sweat on his body made him shiver in the fresh winter wind. 

With his icy hands he had a hard time unlocking the front, fingers fumbling and numb. When he finally made it inside he was immediately surrounded by a cosy warmth. The smell of lasagna his mom had made this morning, before his parents left for their vacation, was still strong in the air. 

He generally was in a pretty good mood, the holidays were here, his boyfriend would be here in a few hours, he just had to get rid of the residue of lingering anxiety and, it seemed, he’d been successful with his run. He would take sore muscles and post-sports-starve any time. That was one reason, if not the only one, while he played lacrosse and he thought it was one of the reasons while Janus was into soccer.

Between the two of them they could eat a very impressive amount of food. Virgil would forever cherish the memory of Janus being invited over for the first time to have dinner with Virgil's parents. His mom, very smugly, saying, “I’m so happy to see you enjoy my cooking!”, after Virgil had them both dealt a third helping. It was probably the only time he’d ever seen his boyfriend blush. 

He stuffed a left-over piece of pizza into his mouth at once, checking over the content of the fridge while at it and found it to be satisfactory stacked. Sitting down on the kitchen island he willed himself to chew slowly and checked his phone for an update from Jan. Nothing yet, but Virgil knew he was on his way. 

The shower was good, Virgil lingered much longer than he usually would. He only got out when his stomach rumbled to signal for more food than just a tiny piece of pizza. Also, he didn’t want to miss the doorbell. He hadn’t seen Janus for almost three weeks after all and was a bit giddy with it.

He had a snack of another piece of pizza while he waited for his oatmeal to cook and just appreciated the quiet and newly loose muscles. He took the bowl into the living room, eating on the floor while he lit the fire so he could warm his cold feet in front of the fireplace and also because it was romantic. Jan liked romantic. Virgil _might_ do so too, not that he would admit to that outright. On second thought, he probably had already when they talked about what they wanted to do for their break and Virgil had said he wanted to be alone and watch christmas movies. 

Just when he had shoved the last spoon into his mouth he could hear a car pull up into the driveway. It was a little embarrassing how quick he was up and unloaded his clattering bowl into the sink before he opened the front door.

Janus was just slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he walked over the short way to Virgil. He swooped him into a _very nice_ kiss hello. Soft lips and gentle pressure. “Hi Virgil..” 

Suave fucker. "Good to see you, asshole." Virgil grinned despite himself, pulling Janus inside the house to kiss him again, a lot more sloppy. 

“You’ve missed me, huh?” Virgil had to nip that annoyingly handsome smirk off his face because turning around gesturing up the stairs.

“Wanna get rid of your bag first?”

“Would love to.” Jan still grinned that smug smile and before he could himself blush even deeper, Virgil led up the way to his room.

When Virgil had decorated that room at the ripe old age of fifteen he wouldn’t have thought that one day he might he coming home from college and maybe have sex with his boyfriend for the first time. In all fairness, he still had been fairly convinced that it would be a girlfriend back then.

He heard Jan snort on his laugh when he stepped inside the room after Virgil, letting his duffel fall to the floor by the door. The sound was nice. Deep, rich. It was more than nice actually. And it was what had endeared him to Janus in the first place. Now it made him a little nervous, not just because his incredibly cringey, teenage angst nightmare of a bedroom was on display.

Janus walked around the room, still laughing softly, downright giggling at one or the other ancient poster.

He turned back around to Virgil fiddling silently with the cuffs of his hoodie. “This is very you. Would have definitely been able to pick out this as yours under a thousand.”

“Is- uhm, is that good?”he asked, and it came out soundly a lot more insecure than he intended, making him wince a little.  
Janus stepped back into his comfort zone, sighing softly, before kissing him again. Not as charged as before just...incredibly mushy and sweet. “Perfect.”

They spend the afternoon making some mulled wine, accidentally cooking all the alcohol out of it, too busy snogging on the kitchen island. And talking, mostly gossiping and venting. And it was good, it was exactly what Virgil had hoped when he offered spending the holidays together. Just, spending time, being comfortable, shaking off the stress and anxiety of the last weeks. 

They warmed the lasagna and got cosy in the living room later that evening. Shoveling his face with his mom's cooking and reminding his boyfriend of the first time they did. Janus did the endearing blushy thing again. Vorgil felt exceptionally good about his plans.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asked when they sorted both their long limbs to get comfortable snuggled together.

They decided on Happiest Season and got about ten minutes into the stream before Virgil was distracted by Jans sharp jawline, feeling compelled to kiss and nibble softly until he could hear the breath of his very composed boyfriend hitch lightly.

“V…, Baby.” Janus hummed softly, using the nickname that never failed you make Virgil heat up all over. He let his mouth wander until he reached another pair of soft, relaxed lips to slip his tongue in. Jan gripped him more firmly, pressing him against his chest, heat trapped between them now, while they kissed. Things only got more heated between, the kiss downright dirty and open-mouthed and a little dizzying with the lack of oxygen. Both of them were hard, which was nothing new really, they often got turned on like that from kissing each other.

“Hey V..” Janus asked, right against his lips, gorgeous and absolutely out of breath, “Can I blow you?”

They hadn’t done that yet. Actually they hadn’t done anything really, except for rubbing against each other, fully clothed. Because Virgil had been to anxious about, well, everything, to do with having sex with his boyfriend. Jan had never pressed for anything more and he was intensely thankful for that. But he must have felt too that tonight was different. And _holy shit_ he wanted to get his mouth on Virgil's dick _!_ He could actually feel his dick dribbling a little at that and had to hide his head in Jans neck to get himself under control.

“Fuck yes, yes, please, I’d like that.” he whispered. Again that irresistible laugh, but this time it made the unbearable heat in his belly even more intense.

“Okay, yes, sounding enthusiastic there, yes?”

“Yes, yes, very enthusiastic. Very.” he hurried to say when Jans fingers wandered to his waistband.  
“Just making sure..” This time the heatwave came from his boyfriend smoothly sliding onto the floor between his outstretched legs, and it made actual sweat break out in the small of his back. The sweats were gone in an instant.

Shortly before Jan was about to strip him out of his pants he gripped his hands in a sudden bout of nervousness. They’d never been naked around each other either, what if- “Virgil, Baby.” Janus interrupted his rabid brain, “Stop thinking. I already know you are gorgeous and I want you, yes?”

He waited until Virgil cracked a small smile and confirmed that he could go on, still a little wary but also really, really excited.

In comparison to all the porn Virgil had ever seen this was incredibly sloppy. Nothing about it was tidy and very coordinated or anything like he had imagined from what he had ever seen. And it was mind numbing. Absolute bliss and it was over so fucking fast he could barely warn Jan.

“Fuck, Baby.” And again that incredible warm laugh. Virgil didn’t feel like examining how he was liking his lips while doing it or he most likely would have ended up with the next erection.

“Want me to..?” he gestured a little helplessly and dazed between his boyfriends legs which must have been a little funny because he was treated to another soft huff. “Don’t worry, V...taking care of it myself real quick. Just relax and savour that afterglow, yeah? We have all of the holidays if you want to reciprocate.”


End file.
